Gate of Heaven
by Erythrina Cristagalli
Summary: A movie produced. Kyoko determined to save a Princess. Saena tried to stop her. Ren's send to protect her. It lead them at gate of 'heaven.' But is it really 'heaven? Schemes, lies, greeds, and dark secrets unfolded. Would they be able to escape?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

**Gate of Heaven**

Chapter 01

Her world shattered. Wherever she looked, she only saw darkness. Somehow, she managed to return to her room at Fuwa's inn.

"Saena, take _her_ out of here," that's Kyoshi's last words when she left him in the main house, six years ago. At that time she didn't cry. No, no matter how broken her heart was, due to leave her soul mate there. Because her tears would destroy her husband's determination. At that time, she smiled and nodded. She left while letting their minds connected with each other.

Then early that day, for the first time in those six years, she couldn't feel his mind anymore. In their last contacts, Kyoshi asked her to keep _her_ away from _them_. Then their mental connection suddenly had been cut.

_Kyoshi, Kyoshi, what happened? Please, answer me._ She tried again to reach his mind. She waited for an answer and then tried again, and again, and again. But Kyoshi's mind was remain blank, dark, without life. As if ...

_No!_ She pushed the thought away from her head. She slumped in front of _kotatsu._ Her face sunk in her hands. Her shoulders trembled. She tried to calm herself down, but the thought of _them_ come to her. About who _they_ were, what _they_'re capable of, what _they_ would do in order to maintain the power of Amagami family.

Those thoughts undermined the strength of her heart. Without realizing it, tears were blurring her view. She was terrified. Really terrified. What should she had to do if she lost Kyoshi, the only sun in her life? She would be alone. Truly alone.

She wanted to run to where Kyoshi was. To do anything to save him. That desire was so strong, but Kyoshi's demand tied her in place. She should not go there, or Kyoko's existence would come out. Kyoshi's words tied her strongly—it was stronger than her desire to leave. And she finally realized, Kyoshi uses his strongest _kotodama_ on her.

Saena had used to believed that however her family was, they would not hurt a fellow member. She had used to trust and respect the honor and dignity of her family, especially her father's. Until that time, all of it evaporated as she felt hope had slipped between her fingers . Her sense of regret for leaving Kyoshi under her family's authority turned into hatred toward them. An icy burning hatred that froze her heart. Never in her life, she did so hate someone or something more than she hated her own family at that time.

At that time, a small hand touched her elbow. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a pair of golden eyes were staring at her. Golden eyes as her were, as her father's were, as all direct lineages of Amagami family's were. And she could not stop herself to hate those eyes.

Roughly, she dismissed that hand. She glanced at those golden eyes with all hatred she felt. She didn't care about fear and hurt of the little girl had felt. If only that child wasn't there, she didn't has to leave Kyoshi, she could run to where Kyoshi was, trying to save him, or at least gathered his remains, she wouldn't mind too much. But she couldn't, because she had been tied to that child.

Her aversion felt doubled. Right, that child was the primary descendant of Amagami family. Without any intention or any effort, that girl could destroy anyone near to her. No matter what she and Kyoshi did. That child would always be an Amagami, and one day, when she returned to them—which she believed as inevitable—she would be Himiko, a center of Amagami family.

* * *

Lory Takarada just met a devil. A beautiful devil. The devil who gave him a movie script as alluring and dangerous as the devil's herself for any normal young man who worked in the entertainment world.

Well, Lory was not young anymore, and he was far from normal, and he knew that the arrival of the devil and the manuscript offered a deal which was dangerous and tempting. But the script was too fit in, too compatible, too suitable ... In other word, all of those make Lory—third time in his life—nervous.

Technically, his met with the devil had been happened a few days ago. But that time, as he waited for his number-one-LoveMe-member's answer, the meeting was felt as if happened some times ago.

A knock brought Lory back to his real world. Sebastian bowed respectfully in the doorway.

"Miss Mogami has come," said the assistant.

Lory nodded and ordered that the girl was allowed to meet him.

A few moments later, a petite girl came in and bowed politely in greeting. Lory invited the 17-year-old girl to sit on a seat across him.

"So?" Lory stared at her golden eyes. Smile bloomed on her face.

"Yes, I accept the role as Kaneda Himeko. This movie's genre is very dark and intense, and Himeko was very representative character of this movie. But I can't leave this script just like that. I feel Himeko called me to be her. On the other hand, the story is also very fascinating. "

"There is a romance that involves Himeko as the main character." Lory looked for a doubt in the girl's decision. Lory did want to cure her phobia of love, but the idea of forcing a love act to her for that purpose made him nauseous. He wants her phobia was cured in a more natural, not coercion, way.

And yes, the story was very fascinating. He believed the movie would be successful and rised Kyoko's name. But there was something in that story, and the way it immersed the audience, especially the way it came to his desk, making the danger alarm in Lory's head blaring like crazy.

"Himeko-sama has no heart, she grew up to lead and control, not love. She was condemned to not trust anything or anyone, until Kyoshi-sama came into her life and gave her a living heart. Didn't you say they will not produce this movie if I didn't play Himeko-sama? If I reject this offer, this story wouldn't be produced, Himeko-sama wouldn't met Kyoshi-sama. Each princess has a right to be free from the curse. "Kyoko's eyes shined as if she was a persistenced knight who decided to save The Princess. Kyoko was already bound by the script for reasons that Lory had never expected.

"And finally, Himeko fall in love with Kyoshi. You know, you're not ready to do a scene of Himeko's excitement when she realized her love. "Lory argued.

Kyoko hung her head and stared at her folded hands on her lap. Her superior's argument was true, very precise. It made her feel weak and hopeless. But she had fallen in love with Himeko-sama and nobody could help Himeko-sama, except her. Moreover, her soul had been adrift with Himeko-sama.

She glanced at her bag where she kept the manuscript neatly. She felt Himeko-sama smiled resignedly at her. She shook her head vigorously. _No, I must be strong. Himeko-sama need me_.

"I can learn with Himeko-sama. If I become Himeko-sama, at least I'll be able to learn and to get the lost emotion in myself, "Kyoko felt the danger from her own words, but she still tried to reinforce her decision. "If until the time comes and I still can't do that scene, I am willing to resign and accept the consequences. Let me try. I beg you. "Kyoko fell to the floor and did _dogeza_.

After several minutes of that seemed a very long time, Lory saw the tip of the girl's hand paled and trembled with fear. But she never backed away from that fear. Lory sighed heavily.

"You're stupid. I'm not going to help you when that happens. "Kyoko maintained her position. She woulldn't change her position until Mr. Takarada gave his permission. Lory grumbled, incoherently said 'love', 'too hasty', 'dangerous' and 'stupid' several times. Then ...

"You really are stupid. Do as you please. " Kyoko raised her head and shows a face full of gratitude. At that time, Lory know that the girl had fallen in love with the manuscript. No one could stop her to become Himeko.

With resignation he told her the information he knew would relieve her feelings.

"The main producers of _Gate of Heaven_, Amagami Corps., willing to bear all the losses if the film was stopped in the middle of production," he said. Kyoko stared with wide eyes. Then Lory expression darkened, "But, I believe you. I can believe that you will learn with Himeko, can't I? "

Kyoko jumped from her seat and stood up to salute military.

"Sir, yes, Sir. You can trust me, Sir."

"Good, now you may go."

Kyoko stepping lightly and happily as she exited Lory's personal room.

Lory took his cell phone and dialed Ren's number. He would offer him the role of Kyoshi. He knew that Ren would be interested in the script, even without the need to tell him about who they casted for Himeko.

Wakamiya Tsukiyo, who gave the manuscript to him, said that they gave the freedom to choose a male lead actor to LME and other matters to the director. They only asked to enter an actress named Yumeno Haruka to act as Himeko's rival and to make a movie based on a script that made by Kasuga Tsukasa as a single playwright. The offer was very tempting for any entertain management. But those all just makes the danger alarm in Lory's head rang loudly.

When Wakamiya-san entered his room with the manuscript, Lory knew that he-inevitably-will do a deal with the devil Amagami Corps had send. But he wouldn't give up his favorite girl away without second measure.

* * *

"LME gave news that Kyoko-sama accepts the role as Kaneda Himeko and Tsuruga Ren will be Sakuragi Kyoshi. With her ability as a method actress, if she was Saena-sama and Kyoshiro-sama's daughter, she will do _kotodama_ to herself, "reported a long black haired girl with a flat tone.

"Hmm, so they gave us Tsuruga Ren as Kyoshi? Interesting. But until this point, everything goes according to plan, "commented a young straight-brown-haired man.

"I told you, she's not my daughter. You're just wasting energy, "Saena said with tired and disdain conveyed clearly.

Tsukasa, the young man grinned, a kind of grin that made him look even more handsome.

"If she's not your daughter, she could still live her life as an actress. In fact, this movie will boost her popularity. And Amagami Corps. would get benefit from releasing the movie in theaters. " He lifted his teacup to his lips. With the tail of his eyes, he observed Saena's powerful and emotionless feature. _Saena-sama do deserve as Himiko-sama_. Admiration and pride sneaked into the teen's heart.

"But if she was your daughter, she would come to this house. Amagami will regain its Himiko despite having to pay compensation, if it occurs in the middle of the movie's production. No harm to trying, is it, Tsukiyo? " he said dramatically.

Straight black-haired girl rolled her eyes, _Tsukasa, and scheming, and drama._ But all his words were correct. Amagami had suffered enough without Himiko for 17 years. Amagami could not suffer any longer. So she let Tsukasa had fun with his dramatic plans.

"It isn't," said the gray-eyed girl, made Tsukasa smiled with satisfaction.

"Do as you please," Saena stood by maintaining her emotionless stance. She came out of the drinking tea room with the grace of a Queen. But Saena could not deceive herself. Tsukasa's plan made her fingertips cold and pulsing fast. She had to sabotage his plan. _But how?_

* * *

AN/: I re-do this chapter to make it more understandable. Instead of present form, I re-wrote (intended to write) it in past form.

Hope you would more enjoy it.

E.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

**Gate of Heaven**

Chapter 02

Lory told Ren about Mogami involvement as an actress who play Himeko just after he agreed to accept the role of Kyoshi. Then he told about the deal which offered by Amagami Corps.

He said that he had no objection to the deal and Amagami Corps. itself because Kyoko accepted that role happyly-no matter how compromising the offer and the company were. But he did not like, never like, Amagami family which behind Amagami Corps. So he asked Ren to keep Kyoko with caution and alert.

Despite all his own problems—including those which related to a particular honey-eyed girl, Ren was the only person who was capable to watch over Kyoko without arousing Amagami's suspicion. Ren knew that and he saw Lory's sincerity in worrying Kyoko. Hence, he swallowed his own frustration of having to act in romantic scene with his one sided love which should not be known by anyone—especially by the girl in question, for himself.

Since then, Ren did some sort of investigation about Amagami Corps. and Amagami family. There was little online-information about Amagami Corps., and zero information about Amagami family. Almost all the information he got were stories which circulated among people.

Amagami Corps. was established two years ago only by business capabilities and connections of its founder and current CEO, Kasuga Hikaru. During that time, Amagami Corps. had been growing rapidly and moving in many fields so that had become one of current big companies that lead Japan's economy. Currently, the company expanded into the entertainment world.

While Amagami family was a traditional main family of an ancient family that had once centered in Kyoto. It's family's center has been moved to Edo (now Tokyo) since the Tokugawa era. This nobel family was able to survive until nowdays because it never showed itself in public or involved in political affair-although according to gossip, a lot of branches family's members engaged in various scope of work and founded companies in various fields.

In other words, they seemed normal and harmless enough for a large company which led by a genius and an ancient noble families who refused to use its influence.

Ren clenched his fist. All those information weren't relieving enough for him. If Lory's hunch was right—and it usually was right, there's no reason for Ren to loosen his guard.

Today was the first day of promo poster's shooting for the _Gate of Heaven_. According to the plan, all of the main cast would meet for the first time and there would be representative of Amagami Corps. overseeing the shooting. Haruka Yumeno must be come, and there was possibility of Kasuga or Wakamiya would attend—if he's lucky, both of they might come.

Ren stepped into the studio. In the studio, he saw Aoyama-san, the director of photography who also would become director of their movie. He was talking seriously with a slender girl with straight black hair.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kyoko was talking to a sweet curly-brown-haired girl. Ren recognized her as Yumeno Haruka—when he investigated about Amagami, Ren also investigated about that actress whose name was skyrocketed since three years ago. Then Ren saw Kyoko laughed. Cheerful face of his one-sided-love-over-year melted his heart.

Ren sighed heavily. This was his first opportunity to survey his 'battle' field, and he couldn't waste that opportunity, but he was distracted in the first second he saw his personal interesting-creature.

Yashiro grinned. "Kyoko-chan looks gorgeous with her white kimono. It will be difficult to concentrate on director's and photographer's direction when they take your intimate pictures with her. Aren't those right, Ren? "

Ren refrained himself for face palmed. He almost forgot the joker ¬ which is still referred to himself as his manager. "So, Mogami-san is already here? That's good, " he pretended not to know.

Yashiro scowled and grumbled in a whisper. "You need more to pay attention, you know? Or you should not protest when Kyoko was captured by others. For example, by a young man who keep watching her from behind Haru-chan. "

Ren turned to his manager, then to Kyoko. Surely, behind the girl who spoke to Kyoko, a young slender brunette leaning on the side of table while occasionally watching Kyoko. Ren realized that teenage boy was more often paying attention on Yumeno-san and that young man was not Fuwa, but the young man made him nervous, in a different way Fuwa did. The young man made his stomach feels frozen.

Ren ensured his eyes met Kyoko's eyes before he walked over to Aoyama-san.

"Good morning, Aoyama-san," said Ren with a typical Tsuruga Ren's smile.

"Oh, Ren-kun! You're early. Good morning, well, even though it was noon. You know the strangeness of this world. " The director laughed. Ren smiled politely. "Have you had lunch?" The director asked.

"Yes, I have eaten before," Ren said as he nodded. He glanced at the girl who had spoken with Aoyama-san. The girl realized his glance but ignored it. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kyoko was walking towards them with Yumeno-san and the young man.

"Good, good. Have you met with Wakamiya-san? She is Amagami Corps's representative who will be overseeing us today. Earlier, we talked about how the first ad _Gate of Heaven_ will be a massive aired by Fukuyama Corps. "The director stepped aside so that she could go forward and introduced herself.

"Wakamiya Tsukiyo. Nice to meet the actor who play our Kyoshi. "Without a smile, she shook his hand almost indiferrently, just showed little care in professional capacity.

"Surprised, are not you? If you don't see her by your own eyes, you won't believe that the right hand of Kasuga Hikaru is a beautiful teenage girl. I hear she makes Fukuyama agreed to finance the entire campaign without us having to put their name at the end of our movie. Do not be fooled by her appearance, Ren, or she'll make you to be a second Fukuyama, "joked Aoyama-san.

"If you follow Kasuga-san, you'd be surprised how easily people follow his will." Wakamiya's voice was flat and emotionless.

"Oh? Now you throw 'honors' to your boss, Tsukiyo? Fukuyama got something which more they want rather than the inclusion of their name at the end of this movie. And the art of negotiation—in case I have to remind you, My Comrade—is your expertise, not his. "A deep voice came from their right side. The voice was as soft as velvet.

Ren turned and found Kyoko's group already stood beside him. Kyoko bowed when greeting her senpai.

"Trying to defend a fellow Kasuga, huh, Tsukasa? Ah, not 'defend', but 'clarifiy' more precisely? " Wakamiya grinned slyly. The teenage boy who was called Tsukasa just offered his easy smile toward her. Yumeno frowned in annoyance. While Kyoko furrowed her brow.

_He is Kasuga Tsukasa?_ Ren hid his surprise with a perfect mask. Within a year ago, Kasuga Tsukasa wrote two movie scripts and one drama script. All three of it had an interesting plot and success in market. And now _Gate of Heaven_.

_That's not the usual teen-level skills!_ There are two genius Kasuga, a beautiful devil as an expert negotiator, and—assuming Yumeno as part of Amagami—one the best actress winner last year in Amagami. It wasn't hard to believe the gossip about Amagami family.

"Tsuruga Ren-san?" called the emerald green-eyed actress, "I believe this is our first meeting. I'm Yumeno Haruka who will portray Kaneda Yurika. "

The girl pulled away Kasuga from Wakamiya. "And he, is Kasuga Tsukasa. As we all know, our script writers, " she said proudly.

Although awared of the drama among the three teenagers, Ren still smiled politely and held out his hand to shake their hands. "Tsuruga Ren. I'll play Sakuragi Kyoshi. _Yoroshiku_. "

Yumeno blushed but Ren, being Ren, didn't interpret it as an interest. On the other hand, Kasuga immediately reached out his hand and grabbed Ren's to stop the handshake between Ren with the shoulder-length haired girl. Kyoko frown more deep.

"_Minna-san_, shooting will start soon. We will complete all parts of Haruka-chan first. Haruka-chan has to leave in three hours. Kyoko-kun, we'll need you in one hour later. And Ren-kun, we'll need you two hours from now. So you can relax in your room until we call you, "said Aoyama at one o'clock in the afternoon.

Kasuga withdrawed to the back of staffs, followed by Wakamiya behind him. They discussed something in a very low voice. Yumeno hug Kyoko before climbing onto the stage. Ren said goodbye then went to his waiting room to change clothes and meet his make-up artist.

As he walked away from the stage, he realized Kyoko kept staring at him. Ren stopped and turned. Kyoko, who feel caught, twitched nervously and ran toward him.

"I didn't know that you are going to play Kyoshi-sama untill just now," she said with a mixture of guilt and fear.

Ren smiled. "Takarada-san didn't know that I would accept the role when he received yours. And I forgot to warn you days before today. " He lied smoothly. Kyoko just nodded silently.

She followed Ren in silence until they reached his waiting room. The atmosphere between them had always been awkward since the night of _Dark Moon_ last episode's celebration. And Yashiro, because he was Yashiro, awared of this and found a reason to leave the couple alone to resolve any issues between them.

"Mogami-san," called Ren after some time. Kyoko looked up and stared at Ren, trying to read his expression but not successfully concluded anything. Ren was enjoying his time, staring at the face of the girl he loved, until "You'll be here as long as I get dressed?" He asked shyly.

"NO!" Screamed Kyoko. People wouldn't expect to see a pale and blushing expression on the same face and at the same time, but Kyoko showed it as a mixture of shame, panic, and fear. Then she spoke quickly and incoherenly about 'inappropriate', 'rude', and 'shameless action'.

Although wounded by her blunt rejection, Ren couldn't help but chukled by seeing her rapidly-changing expressions. That, made Mio—who hasn't appeared fo a long good time—emerged. Ren immediately stopped his chuckles.

"Sorry, it's just ... Kyoko, please wait in your room. I will get you as I got my clothes changed and my make-up done. That is, if I do not misunderstand that there is something you want to talk about," he said. For several seconds, Kyoko stared suspiciously at her senior then she nodded in agreement and walked away.

Ren kept his words. Then they returned to Ren's waiting room as it's inappropriate for a senior to visit his junior's waiting room—Kyoko's reason.

Once the door closed, Kyoko did not waste her time.

"I can not do a love scene," confessed Kyoko bluntly. Ren was not surprised by her statement—after all, she is a LoveMe member, but he never thought that she would confess it to _him_ of all people. Ren's waiting for her to continue because she was apparently still had something she wanted to say.

Kyoko's worrying her lower lip. "But I do not want to move according to the script just because affected by your act," she squeaked. As Ren remained silent for another minutes, a wave of panic hit Kyoko.

"I know this is a rude and inapprotiate request and I know this will disrupt the process of shooting but I want to stand equal to you as an actress rather than as your doll but I knew I couldn't do a love scene, especially with you because I'm afraid that I will become one of the legendary co-star killer's victims because I was afraid to fall in love but I do not want to retreat from this role because I wanted to help Himeko-sama so please wait until I learn quite enough with Himeko- sama although I was still scared and unsure of myself but I promise to try ... "

"Stop!" Ren commanded. Kyoko immediately stopped her barrage of requests-excuse-explanation. Ren asked her to sit on a chair that had been available in his room. She complied. Ren sat on a chair in front of her.

Kyoko prepared herself to receive Ren's anger or anything else than that she heard later.

"I understand," said Ren. Kyoko stared with wided eyes.

Ren sighed. It would be a lie, if he said that he wasn't hurt by what Kyoko revealed right at his face. But he also felt proud of her courage to face her own fears, especially of Kyoko's seriousness to clash acting with him. And Ren understoond, just like when he had struggled to find his own Katsuki, it would be very hard for Kyoko to create her own Himeko.

Ren knew that sometimes his acting was strong enough to affect his co-star's acting. But he never intended to put other people in his position as when he had to face his father years ago. " I understand. But I have to apologize if I've become a shadow that is too big for you and make you uncomfortable. I will hold my ac ..."

"You're wrong!" Kyoko protested. "I don't want you to hold your act. To me, you are the best actor and a person beyond cloud. Naturally, I would get caught more than escaped from your act. "Kyoko's face reddened.

_Exactly what I was thinking about Dad._ Ren smiled. His eyes met Kyoko's eyes. Then he realized, Kyoko's one-hour running low. He stood up, reminded Kyoko, and escorted her to his door.

Kyoko knew those eyes. Although Ren smiled and even the color of eyes was different, Kyoko ever was that kind of eyes before. _Corn_, she said gently and affectionately. She paused in the doorway.

"What will Tsuruga-san do after this? How he would respond to my acting? How should I respond to his acting? Where was up the setting he already was thinking? Did I get away from his acting? Or was I caught without realizing? "Kyoko turned to meet a pair of dark brown orbs.

"Whenever I lose Mio in the middle of a take, those questions are that saved me from NG-cut. I'm always nervous when going to compete with your acting and all those questions were spinning in my head. Because when clashing act with you, I'll know how much closer I has been from you. And it makes me happy. "

Kyoko's expression forced Ren to spontaneously close Kyoko's face from his eyes with both of his big hands. Ren felt the warm blood rose up to his face. In that position, they couldn't see each other's face. Ren desperately fought the desire to embrace the petit body before him.

-o—o—o—

Saena sneaked into current householder's room of Amagami. Without a sound, she soon opened a drawer on the right of the room. She just had fifteen minutes until she had to return to the main parlor, which room was a hundred meters from the room.

After searching for a whole minute that seemed very long, she found what she sought. A black-gauze bandaged white-magatama. Cautiously, she opened the seal which bandage it. She did not want any clan's members to feel the movement of energy due to release seal.

Once the seal was released, she felt some familiar powers were returned to her. Her body was shaking with the sudden of overflowing power again.

When the power returns was almost finished, she felt a stinging cuts on her left ankle re-established. The fugitive's symbol of Amagami, which had formed when she fled 17 years ago, was re-formed.

While the pain wasn't gone yet, a newly incision was forming in her left arm. That time, it was the symbol of punishment for people who dare to steal from Amagami's householder. Fresh blood soaked her white socks and her left arm. Saena gnashed her teeth, was holding a scream.

Inwardly she cursed and protested. She only took back her power, not stole it. It's her father, who seized the power from her as she was caught ten years ago.

She need an extra minute to clean the blood and treat her cuts—although Saena already used her healer power. However, the incision scar would remain. Despite the curse as Sinner's Symbol only occured on clan's members who possesed power, once a symbol was formed, it could never be erased.

Saena left the room as careful as she entered. Then she quickly stepped firmly along a corridor to the main parlor. Onward, she must choosed suitable clothes to hide the symbols. Or clan would know that her strength was back. That would ended up with her be locked up in_ there_. Again.

As the memory of that place invaded her conscious, she trembled inwardly.

But things as clothes could be delayed. Now she had to cope with Fukuyama. There seemed someone had provided information about Himiko's disappearance and Tsukasa's plan to the potbellied man. Saena's sure, Tsukasa _did_ willed it to happen. Because she knew surely that the boy could prevent it if he really wanted it.

Fukuyama asked a third of the authority of Himiko because of his 'merit'. The elders made a fuss about it and planned to get rid of the poor man forever. Greedy clients and dirty plans. Saena's already sick and decided to not care about all that.

She didn't know why Tsukasa let an event like this in his plan. But, Saena saw that the man could be used to keep Kyoko from Amagami. So, she would take him from the grip of those blood-thirsty old-crows for her own plans. At least, her plan didn't involve taking someone's life.

* * *

AN/: I re-wrote this chapter either. As in Chapter 1, I changed it from present form to past form (At least, that's what I intended to do). I hope it more understandable than before.

Enjoy it, and hope you like it.

E.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat!

Headnote:

Futon: a thin traditional bed of Japanesse which usually laid on tatami.

Fusuma: a room's partition in Japanesse-style house which also used as slid-door. Made of wood and paper.

Shoin: Study and drink-tea room in shogunate-style Japanesse house.

Hitodama: Fire-ball spirits, often seen near spirit of death, but different with that death spirit itself.

Cerberus: Hell's Guard Dog which was very big and eerly. Described to had two head.

Ikiryo: Life-human's spirits which was detached from its body because of great jealousy or rage.

Yurei: Death-human's spirits which couldn't reach its after life because have some unfinished business in life-human's world. Usually was attached to someone or someplace.

Yayoi Era: Ages before Century till the 3rd Century in Japan.

Ise Shrine: Shrine to worship God of Sun, Amateratsu. Built in Kofun Era (around 8th Century) by guidance of Yamatohime-no-mikoto, daugther of Emperor Sunin. Some of Japanese' historians claimed her as Queen Himiko who was recorded in China's and Korea's ancient manuscripts.

Sando: Part of shrine, a pathway between tori-gate of shrine-and building of worship, which be belief as God's place.

* * *

**Gate of Heaven**

Chapter 03

Kyoko was woken up from her sleep on her _futon_ when she heard soft sobs. Those sobs heard from beyond her _fusuma_. Curiously, she crawled out from protection of her warm _futon_, then she openned _fusuma_ that separated her room from corridor. She was rather confused as she found no one there. But, that sobing voice wasn't disappeared, it heard from the end of corridor. Hence, she tranced the corridor to follow it.

While trancing the corridor, Kyoko realized that night had passed its acme. Cresent moon was hung serenely among gray clouds. The light from garden's lamp in fromt of her room became the prime illumination on pathway. Her slow steps were almost unaudible on wood floor.

When she turned left, she saw a slight of fainted-light that penetrated _fusuma_'s paper of _shoin _room. The light flooded the corridor's floor with a gentle blue-flourescence. Her sleepiness was immediately lost by the oddness she faced. Then she heard a woman's hissing voice. Her mother's voice.

At the same time of harshly slided _fusuma_'ssound, Kyoko jumped, hid behind the nearest wall. Cautionly, she peeked and observed her mother left the room, acrossed corridor to the back building of inn, were fidgetly but full of determination. There wasn't flourescence around her mother. Kyoko turned quickly toward the room and first time in her life, she saw the most seemed-transitory creature.

That creature was like a human in his/her middle twenties age. Slightly younger than her mother at that time. But in one look, Kyoko knew that the crearure wasn't human being because it had a pair of horns, which looked like a deer-horns, bent outward from top of its head. Its long black-hair seemed straight and soft, while its skin was as white and smooth as porcelaine, which illuminated a blue-colored gentle-light.

Kyoko didn't know whether it was male or female. That creature wore a clothes which looked like in paint of gods and goddesses which hung on _shoin_ room's wall. It stared at her mother's left with emotionless face.

Kyoko gasped unconsciously as she saw it so that the creature looked toward her. Their eyes met. Even from distance, Kyoko could see those rounded, big, bright-blue eyes. Firstly, it seemed to startled but soon, it composed. Then it strolled toward Kyoko in light steps, as if floated.

When she could see closerly at the creature, Kyoko's knees were so limp that she leaned on wall. That creature didn't strolled, it _did_ floated! When the creature lowered its sight level to Kyoko's, she could saw that its skin wasn't as white and smooth as porcelaine. In fact, it wasn't skin, it was a lot of densed small-scales as smooth as quartz, sparkling almost transluently in rainbow-color.

The creature's eyes were so cold. And Kyoko worried if her mother knew that she had saw her mother met the creature. But, ...

Kyoko forced herself to stand upright and swallowed hardly, used her time to gather her courage.

"What is you? I will not forgive you if you make my mother sad." Her golden eyes gleamed with threat. Her chin was hold high, full of dignity. The way she stood showed that she wouldn't accept 'no' as an answer.

The threat from her little mouth might be convincing _if _at that time, her knees weren't trembling—but, little Kyoko didn't realize her trembling knees.

Then, Kyoko had be witness to the most incredible thing in her life. A proud smile. The creature smiled as if it proud of Kyoko. But its facial expression settled stern and stiff.

"You don't have to worry about your mother, Small Creature. I will never hurt her. I'm Seiryuu," he said in a deep voice which unsuitable with his delicate appearance.

"Sei...?"

Kyoko blinked and found herself in her _futon_ in Darumaya. There was no one with her. She turned her gaze toward a clock on top of her head. Two o'clock in morning. Dreams of ages in Fuwa Inn never made her felt calm and in peace. Especialy if it involved her mother. There's no way she could sleep again.

Kyoko sighed and woke up. She tidied-up her _futon_ and sat pensively in her room. Fullmoon's light penetrated through small opening in her window's curtain. Provided dim light which suitable with her mood. Once in a while, a light from passing-vechicles' lamp went through her windows. Her cold eyes gazed on both of her hand which bent neatly on her lap.

Dreams about her mother, though about her mother, had been stopping to give a warm feeling and courage for her since eleven years ago. Her mother hated her. Her mother's gaze when she dismissed her little-hand improbably had other meaning than hatred. Since then, her mother never looked at her, as if she didn't want to see her. Then she left Kyoko, with zero-explaination, fully ignored Kyoko's pleas when the little girl crying, ran after her. Without news all along afterward years. Her mother had abadoned her.

But all those facts didn't make her cooped up nor cried. She didn't crumple her hand restlessly. She didn't even tremble in agony nor rage every time she remembered about those facts. Not any more. She had already accepted it a long time ago, as something which didn't have to be questioned. Just be like sun rise on east sky and set on west sky. Or like the sky is blue while leaves is green. Or like human walks, fish swims and birds fly. Her acceptance never changed the existance of a heavy anchor which sank her heart, but that was just one of another facts.

At her perimeter sight, she saw corn shone a deep blue color, was fallen on by moonlight. A weak smile was formed on her lips. Affectionately, Kyoko hold that stone on her palms.

It had been long time since she last dreamed about Sei and Yui—Sei's friend who had a soft-orange hair and cat-like ears—so that she almost forgot about them. They were first fairies she found. Then Yui made her could see other fairies so that she never felt lonely when Sho refused to play with her. Without meeting them, maybe she wouldn't know about the real fairies and Corn!

Both Sei and Yui 's attitude weren't as perfect as Corn—_naturally_, Corn _was_ a prince. Sometimes, they were really selfish and they seemed to ignore human and every thing about human. But they still gave little Kyoko a good impression about mysterious creatures such as them. They paid attention and cared for Kyoko in their own unique way.

Unfortunately, one day, they disappeared just like that. No matter how hard she tried, wherever she looked for them, Kyoko couldn't find them. But she still could see other fairies. Then she met Corn. Her happiness wasn't last long because Corn had to go home. But Corn had benevolent act by said his goodbye and gave her the blue stone as memento. Hence, as long as she had fairies-vision and Corn's stone, she still connected to them.

Kyoko hold the blue stone between her palms in front of her chest and smiled broadly.

"I'm alright, Corn," she whispered while imaged an adult Corn who flied freely across flower's prairie of Fairyland. He was beautiful, strong, invisible, with a broad happy smile on his face. "Pass on my greet for Sei-san and Yui-san if you encounter them."

Despite spilled her sadness and her restlessness on that blue stone, Kyoko used it as a communication item with Corn. Made it as her source of power. She didn't want too be burdening corn with her negative emotion.

*###*

Mogami Kyoko had spoken too much.

Since the first time she stood at LME's building that day, all of her melancholy because of her dream last night was swept by a new urgent anxiousness. What if she met unintentionaly with Tsuruga? What kind of facial expression should she show to that tall actor?

Everytime she was reminded how she left Tsuruga's waiting room yesterday noon, she was always ended to curse herself while cooped up at the corner of room. Some _hitodama_ hung around her head as people started to complain about broken AC. Or ... screamed fearfully when they saw a black zombie-like siluet moved suddenly at that said spot.

She realized that she wasn't in position to ask such kind of deal to Tsuruga—asked him not to controlled her act. She could gave thousand reasons on that. But, the main reason was that her request was very unethical as an actress. In fact, it wasn't ethical as a proffesional.

She realized that that request could be considered as humiliation and cheat, soon as Tsuruga offered to held his act. _That's must be kidding! If he held his act, how suppose I fairly clash my act with his ? Aside from cheating, I won't able to learn new thing about act from him! And because of that I rambled on about what I think about him._

Kyoko was becoming smaller and smaller in her spot, blushing regretfully. Cursed her stupidity and frightened by Tsuruga's silent demeanor all along their shoot. In fact, after that shoot, when Tsuruga checked her understanding about _Gate of Heaven _and Himeko then ensured her that she would be fine, she just smile compunctionly.

Kyoko puckered her lips in annoyance.

_Aaarrrgh, All of these is That Stupid Shotaro's fault! If he didn't open my eyes at how dangerous such species as him and Tsuruga before, I don't have to be this confused to face his act. Currently, I don't need knowledge about dangerous creatures which are called as playboy, lady killer, womanizer—or whatever it's called! I could know about that after I saved Himeko-sama._ Kyoko hold her anguish cry in her heart.

"Right, It's all That Idiot's fault!" Kyoko turned to her bag and drew out one of her favourite dolls of Fuwa Sho—which had most needles' and nails' stab. Her eyes narrowed angrily toward that—actually wasn't like the singer, innocent—doll. After stabbed some of new neddles, some of her 'children' started to laugh evily around her shoulder as she hammered a few of new nails on that poor doll while swore at said famous-rock-singer.

"Aaaaw, so unfair. Why did you make that kind of doll for him, but you didn't for me?" A yearning whisper blew a warm breath on Kyoko's left ear—which made her jumped in shock and bumped a poor wall in front of her. Her spine chilled in disgust and eerly.

"YOU! What are you doing here? What are you planning? Hell denizen should stay in hell!" She turned around and rudely pointed accusing gaze and her index finger toward a silver-haired young man before her. Meanwhile, her other hand covered her left ear. Fully ignored her pain on her forehead.

Reino stood casually with a typical Vie Ghoul's gothic clothes. "How many times I have to tell you that I'm not hell denizen? Overall, than me, you should more caution of people from Amagami. Why did you accept their offer?" he questioned as he puckered his lips and frown glumly.

_Huh?_ Kyoko stared at him confusedly. Then she concluded that that freak _did_ intend to make her be confused and loosing her guard. With full dignity, Kyoko stood up and placed her palms on her hips.

"You couldn't trick or threat me again! I will not fall in to the same trap! So, It's better if you go and extinguish your idea, whatever it is! In addition, Tsuruga-san could come anytime! You really are idiot by coming here!" Satisfied smirk drew on Kyoko's lips. She almost couldn't hold her laugh at that Stupid Beagel's fault.

Reino smirked back at Kyoko. But, his smile was a sly one. " I have checked today's schedule of The Cerberus. He won't be in this building untill night. And I have no objection to make one of your _ikiryo _be a hostage, so that you will listen to me. In fact, I like them." He said as shrugged his shoulder.

Kyoko hugged her own shoulder, defensively protected her 'chidren'.

'Don't call my 'chidren' by odd name! Listen to me, you won't be able to kidnap any one of them! And Tsuruga-san isn't Cerberus! He's Demon King! You should comply and respect your king! It's improbable, you can't recognize your own king, isn't it? You can't survive in this world if you didn't show any proper respect toward more powerful people," she said.

Reino was stupefied. Among all kind of responses which Kyoko could give that time, that girl chose to give him advice. Furthermore, he totally didn't understand what that girl talked about, except one thing. Hence, he just replied to what he could understand.

"I'm not an idiot. Even if i don't care, which is true, I show respect toward people who I have to respected in order to survive in entertain world. Miroku will grumble if I made a producer or a director mad. I hate his grumble."

Kyoko sighed then shook her head and inhaled as if she prepared herself to give some advice to a mischievious, disputatious boy.

"Beagle, Hell's rules may _be _different than rules of human's world. But, you need to adapt with human rules if you wanted to be accepted by other human. You couldn't respect someone just because you hate to be grumbled. And just because now you are in human's world, it doesn't mean that you don't have to respect your king any more. I understand that he really is frightening, but, if you know him well enough, you'll realize that he's truly kind ..."

Reino stared at her in disbelieve. Kyoko still rambled on her lectures. It seemed that the girl would settle on idea that his name _was _Beagle and his origin _was _Hell—no matter how often he corrected it. In this stage, he could only give up correcting her. But he would still fufill his main objective which made him sacrificed himself to go into Cerberus' den that day.

"Kyoko, you should withdraw from that movie and don't ever be involved with Amagami's people any more!"

Kyoko blinked, slightly be suprised then annoyed because That Stupid Beagle didn't intended to pay attention in advice. "Why do I have to comply your order? And why do I have to leave this movie? Furthermore , why do I have to avoid such a good girl as Haruka?"

"Kyokooo ..." Reino growled impatiently. He knew that their conversation wouldn't be disturbed by Tsuruga, but there was something, someone, who gave him unpleasant feeling, was moving toward them. He had to make Kyoko promised to accept his request before that person came in.

"Stop being stuborn! I'll force you withdraw and kidnap your _ikiryo _if I had to. You should be grateful because it is for your own good!" Reino came close to Kyoko and reached one of the nearest _ikiryo._ Despite she was suprised by his sudden impatience, Kyoko succesfuly dismiss his hand. In fact, she was going to kick his shin. Reino caught her ankle so that Kyoko almost fell flat with her back.

Almost. Because a wide chest and a pair of strong arms held her body upright. Kyoko lift her eyes up and found a pair of dark-blue-osean orbs stared piercingly at visual-kei vocalist before them. Kyoko felt that Reino's hand was becoming cold and trembling. Considered it as her change, she tried to pull her foot from that young man's grip. But on the contrary, Reino fastened his grip. He stared back undefeatly fierce at Kyoko's prop.

"YOU-"

"I will let this girl's foot go down if I were you." The voice, which came out from behind Kyoko, was heard composedly but quit threatening.

"Why do I have to let it go just because of a lapdog?" Stubornness was cleary conveyed in Reino's eyes.

"Reino," Kasuga leaned his body foward—passed Kyoko's body, while one of his hand held still Kyoko's position kept stable—and gripped Reino's wrist with his free hand. Vaguely, Kyoko could see long-delicate-transluent-tapes passed Kasuga's lips at same time with each sylables he said. Kyoko rubbed her eyes and shook her head vigorously. Those tapes were gone as if it was light illusions.

But, she saw that Reino's eyes were wided open and his face paled suddenly as white as paper. Panicky, the young man tried to let himself go from Kasuga and the said writter granted his will. Reino step back as soon and far as possible. He openned and closed his mouth repeatly without sound as if tried hardly to make some words. He avoided Kasuga eyes when he, at least, found his voice.

"Y-you won't let her fall on Amagami or else, you will regret it!"

Kasuga was just smile lazily and nodded. Then, Reino stared at Kyoko. As if he got his own control over his own body, he said composedly, "Kyoko, stay alert because this man couldn't be trusted. And be careful of _yurei_ which is behind you, they set their eyes on your _ikiryo._ Therefore, you should immediately go to meet a fox-..."

"The only one who was interested in my '_ikiryo' _was you! And I don't need your advice!" Kyoko cut his talk because she still angry at Reino's threat. She kept herself from throwing any of her _'ikiryo'-_rudals—Kyoko borrowed Reino's term—in order to avoid be kidnapped. Meanwhile, Reino strolled out cautionly from the building and for the last times, he threw a sharp glance toward Kasuga.

*###*

Reino sunk on his seat as soon as his taxi was far enough from LME, no, from that brunette teen. He let himself to be shivering. An unpleasant experience, when he was bound by his own name while that teen said his name, was still clearly felt on his body. The teen _did_ immediately release his bond, but he said something.

"_I understand. Shizuka-san _was _truly unfortunate."_

_How can he know about Shizuka?_ Among all beautiful _yurei _Reino knew, Shizuka was the closest _yurei _to him. But, there was no one who knew about their closeness, not even Miroku. The spirit told him and warned him about Amagami. She made herself and her other fellows as victim example of that clan. She was also the one who told him that Amagami was seemed to set their eyes on Kyoko. Hence, he double-check that news, then went to warn Kyoko as soon as he knew the thruth.

But, the most frustrating thing was when the teen gripped his hand and let some part of his memory floodded in to Reino's mind. He saw tortures, a sad smile of a man, a lot of blood, empty smiles of suiciders, and many more of empty-eyed corpses which triggered a histerical laugh full of madness. Those memory were worse than The Cerberus' memory.

Over all of that, the teen's hatred toward his own clan was shining brightly in strong resolution to avenge. Therefore, Reino was sure that he wouldn't give Kyoko to his clan. But, he couldn't like, not even trusted the teen.

The teenage boy was too confusing. Although his loyalty wasn't in his clan, it was conveyed clearly that the teenage boy chose to stay under Amagami.

_What is his aim by set his eyes on Kyoko if it wasn't for Amagami?_ And Reino swore that he would search the answer. He wouldn't let his Queen of Witch all alone in danger.

*###*

Kyoko emptily stared at the scene before her. She stood upright at a stone stairs toward a shrine, still tried to comprehend why she was there.

How it happened was so fast that was confusing. In one moment, Kyoko tried to convey her gratitude and recompensed Kasuga. Then, they discussed Gate of Heaven and Kyoko's role as Himeko in a near caffe around LME. The next second, they already were in electric train, going to go to Ise.

Kyoko glanced at her companion who was relaxed while stood beside her. She frowned. Since the first time she looked at his beautiful face which held indifferent and cool facade, Kyoko already didn't like the scriptwritter—Well, trauma of Shotaro wasn't an easily cured syndrome.

She had changed her prejudice for a moment, when the boy had been seemed to sincerely pay attention at Haruka—who, everyone can clearly see that, worshiped the said boy. But she changed back her opinion as she saw he flirted each other with Wakamiya in front of Haruka. In addition, the proof, how he easily leaded Kyoko to do travel—_just two of them_—out of Tokyo, ensured Kyoko that Kasuga Tsukasa was an arogan playboy who like to manipulate.

Kyoko sighed. Good and heart-touching creations were not always leaded by its creator's good characters. Fuwa Sho and Kasuga Tsukasa were the best of real examples for that claim. Kyoko was truly pitying Haruka about him.

"Tired?" Kasuga's question shocked her. He seemed to truly cared. "Be patient just for few minutes more. As we arrived in shrine, we can have some tea and rest," he said as he naturaly reached out his hand, offered his assist to climb stone stairs.

_Tea? Rest? But, It is Ise's Amateratsu Shrine! It is one of important shrine relic of Kofun Period! People don't visit historical shrine to drink some tea and have rest! _Kyoko shouted inwardly. But, there was more urging matter. So, she netraly stared at Kasuga and smiled modestly.

"_Ano..._Kasuga-san, I think Aoyama-san has been satisfied enough by my Himeko-sama. Do we really need to visit Ise Shrine? Of course I'm glad to visit historical site, but for development of Himeko-sama's character..." she asked as she started to climb.

"Cursed Princess' image was satisfying enough for taken-pictures of Himeko. But, Himeko wasn't a Cursed Princess." Kasuga slipped his hand into his tourse' pockets because Kyoko seemed wouldn't take his assist.

Kyoko furrowed her forehead. They climbed in silence for a couple of minutes. "Do you know about Queen Himiko?" Kasuga asked as he continued to climb beside Kyoko.

"There were lot of speculation about who she really was and when her true reign was. But it's clear that she was the first Queen of Japan. Or Yamatai," Kyoko answered even though she didn't know Kasuga's reason to alternate their conversation's topic.

"There are some personal manuscripts which haven't been discovered yet or was hidden by goverment about Queen Himiko. I'm pretty lucky because some of those scripts got to my hands. According to scripts that I have received, Queen Himiko live at the end of the Yayoi period. As in general knowledge about Queen Himiko of that period 's version, she was the first Queen of Yamatai as well as a miko.

"But in my scripts, it is also explained that she was the daughter of a chieftain in Yamatai. If I summarize the manuscripts, the story went like this: Since childhood, she had the charisma of a leader. She was respected, admired, and loved at once feared and hated. She knew and understoond the condition of her country which filled by endless war of inter-tribal. She also knew what she had and what she could achieve by using all her potential. And she chose to use it.

"By her ingenuity, she established connections, strengthen her own position, took advantage of her influence as Highest Miko to unite Yamatai under her empire. In accordance to their belief at that time, Highest Miko wasn't allowed to have husband or child. It never become problem for her because since her childhood, she determined to devote her whole body and soul to gods. But the arrival of a brave man from oversea shoke her resolve.

"Queen Himiko fell in love. The man also seemed to strongly attracted toward The Queen. But, Queen Himiko had ascended the throne by her influence as a miko. There were many envious groups which disagreed about coronation of woman as empress. They were ready to coup d'etat and start a new war any time she lost her power as miko. Himiko's love would destroy her as miko and break the peace and a newly established imperium.

"So, she isolated herself in one of her highest tower, which was rounded by thousands of guards and soldiers. She didn't alowed anyone to meet her except her ladies-in-waiting and one of her brother—who became her representative to govern. The man never could meet The Queen again no matter what and how hard he tried. Till her end, Queen Himiko never left her tower or received any guest. In those scripts, recorded that The Queen died without ever married or had a child," Kasuga ended his story.

Then he realized that Kyoko wasn't climbing by his side any more. He turned around and found Kyoko stood facing him with teary eyes.

"Tha-that's all? B-but that man should overcome those envious people then brake through guards of tower and ensured Himiko-sama to marry him. They should lived happily ever after. Your scripts weren't goverment's scripts. Its end didn't has to be similar with text books' end," Kyoko protested.

Kasuga smiled apologetically then he slowly shoke his head. He descended the stairs toward Kyoko, reached her hand and put it on inner part of his folded right arm.

"We can't get everything in our live. Queen Himiko knew that. She wished for her country's peace, and she had worked hardly to gain it. And by paying the price which she willing to pay," Kasuga shrugged his shoulder and led Kyoko to climb up again. With a weakly hung head, Kyoko let Kasuga to take her along, resumed their climb to under shrine gate, _tori_.

"But they're princess and knight, their story shouldn't end just like that," Kyoko murmured. It turned out that she still protested the end of Kasuga's story.

Kasuga gazed her seriously. "Exactly. Mistery of Queen Himiko never has resolved because uncomplete scripts and there're too many scripts without accurate date and year. That's why we are here." When she rose her face, Kasuga had released himself from her and stood in the middle of _sando_.

As their eyes met, he spreaded both of his arms dramatically. In the same moment, they were surrounded by sakura petals which were blew by spring's breeze

"Welcome to Ise Shrine, a shrine which was built on Himiko's instruction in mid Kofun era," he said with gleamy eyes.

"Now then, Kyoko-san, what was your opinion if that Himiko was the same Himiko as Queen Himiko? What if The Queen's soul never died and always stayed beside Japan's rulers, she hid behind scene so that she could hold her wield influence without had to lose her love? What if in her reincarnation cycles, she forgot about love and just obssesed on power? Then, one in her life in Heian period, she once again met that man and fell in love?"

As if be witched, Kyoko couldn't turned her eyes from those ocean-blue orbs. All of his words and their reason to come to Ise Shrine, even all of their discussion formed an almost perfect puzzle. She only needed one more piece.

"In this shrine, there must be some files or at least some kind of Himiko's relic, the meaning of being miko for her which made her stayed away from love." Kyoko's eyes began to gleam in enthusiasm. "Queen Himiko. Reincarnation. Heian era. Himeko-sama." Intensity in her eyes was thickened as her progressing comprehension of what Kasuga mean. _Was it the reason and back ground of _Gate of Heaven_'s_ _production?_

"Developing Himeko's character based on a princess' image is a mistake. Because from the beginning she wasn't a princess," Kasuga said.

"From the very beginning,... Himeko-sama was a Queen," Kyoko resumed.

Kasuga smiled triumphantly. Which made Kyoko knew, the answer of her question was positive.

* * *

AN/: I have no right to excuse, so I hope this longer chapter make me more apologized-able. I re-wrote chapter 1 and 2, but it didn't contain important changes (except for my wtritting-skill training). Please see it if you have any vacant time.

I translated this chapter without google translate, so I hope it is better.

And do tell me if there was some error work or strange in this fic.

Hope you enjoy it and like it.

Sincerely,

E.C.


End file.
